


this isnt a fic just my own season 3 ideas!

by lattecin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Not a fic, Theories, tua season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecin/pseuds/lattecin
Summary: NOT A FIC!!I’ve been jotting down my own ideas for season 3 and what it could be about. I needed somewhere to upload this where I could keep it all in one place and also show my friends :). This isn’t a theory either! It’s more just me making up my own idea for what s3 could be. There’s not enough to properly theorise on yet!Feel free to read this if you’re curious, anyone is welcome to theorise with me in the comments!!
Kudos: 1





	this isnt a fic just my own season 3 ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> [11/08/20]   
> First set of ideas :)  
> I can already identify a lot of stuff which I haven’t written or thought about and also holes/arguments against what I’ve put here. Think I’ll write more and address these :)
> 
> Not proof read and written very informally haha.

So basically, because Reginald is an asshole, when he met the Umbrella Academy in season 2 it left him with the understanding that those kids hate him, so when he decided to set up the academy this time he decided to think smarter. If he could train them and get them to like him at the same time, they would do a whole lot more for him. So the solution is simple— do more to make them like him. As a result, he has seven kids who are not only as well trained as the Umbrella Academy but also actually view him as their father and have a good relationship with him.

The Sparrow kids are our key to discovering What Reginald First Wanted. Embittered by the loss of his wife(?), and his entire planet, when he came to Earth he slowly - but surely - planned take it over, creating the perfect environment with which to study Life, and how it can be revived and reanimated. Humans are a fickle yet resilient species who obliterate themselves en masse, regularly, but still have an almost-too-large population. He wanted to study this so he might save his species, which were being completely wiped out back home (see s1e10– it looks as though others from that planet are leaving in rockets, like him, but his wife is too sick to join him and doesn’t want to take up space). He thought humans would be a good species to use as Lab Rats before he introduced his species to the planet. But he needed to procure an environment where he wouldn’t be chased down by the government before he could amass too much power, so he went early, and began getting involved with the super society shadow government controlling America, one of Earth’s superpower countries. He (rightly) guessed that if he could play into their pockets then they would protect him from being too heavily investigated while he began building his dream.

But he also would need something which he could use to control the human population. An armada of to control the entire planet. That’s why he created 43 superhumans which he would strive to find and enlist. He originally travelled there to a time and location before they were born so he could begin buttering up the government first— but this is where he made his first mistake. Grace.

He had developed a relationship with this woman over the course of their space travel investigation (which he had been secretly sabotaging). Originally he told himself that it was a cover-up to try and fit in with human society more; but he actually began too care deeply for her and their creation, Pogo. 

This is where the timeline splits.

Originally, his love for Grace did not falter. Unable to lose a loved one again, he began building a robotic body to try and transfer her conscience into. Originally she was on board with the idea, as a scientist, but as time went by she revealed to him that she did not want to, and was happy with the life she had lived. He hurt, but he cared for her happiness, so he stopped building it. Later, when innocent women who reminded him so much of her were being killed almost weekly by Vanya, he continued building her not because he missed her, but because he desperately needed a fast solution. This is why she was programmed with a different personality and voice, and why he treated her awfully, because he didn’t like being reminded of his original love.

When he realised that Vanya would some day end the world, and that his creations were becoming too hard to control, he decided to plot something that would force them to save it instead. Grace and Pogo had shown him that the Earth wasn’t so terrible, and that death doesn’t always have to be outrun. The umbrella kids reminded him of his original plan, and he hated them, which caused him to mistreat them (which I absolutely don’t fucking forgive him for). The 1 - 7 ranking was not truly based on how “useful” they were to him, but on how much he could stand them - number 1 reminded him the least of his original plan, and home, and number 7 reminded him the most.

However, in the Sparrow Academy, Grace left him. Her discovery of his plans and involvement in the shadow government lead her to hate him and leave him. This happened well before he changed his mind about colonising Earth, but the loss and rejection still affected him and made him much more bitter. So this time he doubled down — and also decided to make these kids like him, as the previous attempt clearly resulted in them hating him, which wasn’t useful.

The positions, therefore, are now reversed. 7, who originally repulsed him because of how much she reminded him of his original plan, is now 1, because of how integral she is to it. 1, who is quite simply strong and comparably harmless, was now 7, because he was only good for keeping up the “superhero” facade that allowed him to get away with what he was doing with the kids.

So in the Sparrow timeline, Reginald has now moved into phase 2. Phase 1 of his plan was to train these kids. He used the idea of being superheroes as a front to what he was really doing because he knew that way he could get away with it. He didn’t hide his plans at all, but his protection from the government also meant that he wasn’t stopped. Phase 2 was beginning to turn these kids upon the human population so he can control them and experiment with their life force and also begin wiping them out to allow for his colonisation to begin.

He could of course just let the apocalypse happen but it’s always messy and uncontrollable; the earth’s resources and life forces are completely decimated in the process. All he needs is for humans - who would fight back - to be gone, not all life on the planet. So, essentially, the Sparrow Academy are beginning to terrorise the world.

This is where the Umbrella kids come in.

The general plot of this ends up being trying to stop the sparrow academy and Reginald, but with that comes a lot of stuff. The Umbrella kids feel for their alternate selves because they know these kids were abused just like them— but were also brainwashed and gaslit to not see anything wrong with it. And it would hurt them too much to have to kill someone like Ben, who they’re grieving.

Seeing how these kids were raised forces the umbrella academy to face a lot of the things they’ve been trying to avoid: Reginald abused them, that some awful things have to happen or things will get much worse, and that they are inherently dangerous. In this timeline, nobody died or disappeared, because that isn’t a set timeline event that has to happen — it’s a symptom of their own individual circumstance. And they have to face it.

Along the way we’ll see Luther and Diego coming to terms with how low down they are on the new ranking scale and learn what their numbers truly meant: they will learn not to cast away their numbers simply because they are angry at their dad and the world but understand the true sheer irrelevance of them and learn self worth in other ways. Luther will begin to tackle his severe problem with self worth and also his issue with needing an elderly figure as he has to outright fight Reginald.

Diego will also be coping with self worth and purpose— he discovers that having a goal to work towards isn’t always the answer as he watches his alternate self dedicate himself to something so awful without questioning it. He also fights to try and find Lila, which makes him go rogue, but encounters Patch along the way. His storyline is about overcoming his lone wolf syndrome, self worth, and need for easy-to-follow paths.

Vanya and Allison also go through similar things. Vanya will be forced to confront the fact that she is undeniably a powerful and destructive force but seeing her other self will teach her and show her that the difference between them is that Vanya is a good person who does not want to hurt anyone and that she can control herself and learn to not hurt. Her story is about learning that she is not a pure force of destruction - if she chooses not to be.

Allison will also have to face her power. She’ll continue with her struggle to find the balance of using her power for good and when it’s needed but not when it’s unfair or personal. She’ll also be dealing with the loss of Claire (who no longer exists) and Raymond in this timeline. Her story will be about coping with loss and about continuing to find the balance she needs.

Klaus will discover that Dave survived the war and is now an old man. He finds him and they have a long talk - Dave remembering how they met in the sixties - where they apologise. It brings closure. Klaus is forced to face responsibility and contributing to the mission/cause, as he realises that the thing he wanted to run away to is now truly over and gone. Klaus’ story is about finally taking a breath and facing responsibilities he’s been running from. 

Five is faced with the reality that his family can actually help him and work together. As he watches the sparrow academy he sees the way they compliment his powers and work with him, and how he does the same back. He has to contend with his volatile and prickly nature and learn how to apologise and be tender with his family. Five’s story is one about learning to accept help from his family rather than push them away to do everything himself.

And then there’s Ben.

All six of the family have to face Ben. Seeing him alive is a challenge which forces them to confront his death — consider, and then disprove that it was their fault and return the blame to their father (the true cause). Seeing him so confident and outspoken shows them very clearly the difference that each of them have when they’re shown “love” and other contributing factors — the umbrella academy learn to deal with the grief of losing him and the guilt and regret that comes with having never said or done with him the things they wanted. I want a scene in which they all apologise to Sparrow Ben, which helps them find closure and battle grief, to which Sparrow Ben lashes our and attacks them, which then allows them to accept that it’s over, and their Ben is gone.*

This season will also contend with control and restraint when fighting and force them to agree to work in similar ways - some of the umbrellas will probably have no problem killing the sparrows “for the greater good,” while others will have a problem with it because they’re victims too. The family will be forced to work together and potentially help convince the sparrows to help them out in stopping Reginald. 

Both academies will realise that no matter how much control Reginald has had over them until now, he does not truly own them. They will realise that together, as a family, they have infinite more power than him— he is just one lone creature and they are a family of superheroes. Queue fight scene with all 13 of the kids defeating Reginald in his true alien form — with someone even saying saying something along the lines of “this is for Ben.”

The solution for this series is clear— they stopped the apocalypse! Once again they had been thrust into a situation where humanity was facing its end, and this time, they stopped it. But this isn’t their timeline, and they don’t belong here. So, having stopped the apocalypse, they say their goodbyes, and travel through time again, hoping to create a new timeline where they can finally belong.

*This ends up being part of the problem for season 4. Though originally they accepted that their Ben was gone, in season 4 as the group begin to try and set things “right,” to be how they originally were, some of the group split off because they can’t all agree on what to do about it. Some want to try and ensure Ben survives, some want to try and stop Reginald from hurting them altogether, some want to do x and y and z... which is a problem, because every move they make changes the timeline. And by the way, yes, there should be an apocalypse in season 4 too. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Things I have yet to address, and intend to:  
> • Christopher the Green Cube <3  
> • paradox whatever syndrome - i.e. wouldn’t the siblings have gas and be homicidal in this situation


End file.
